1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor integrated circuit is supplied with power, such as external supply power VDD and ground power VSS, generates voltages, such as a reference voltage Vref, a core voltage Vcore, a peripheral voltage Vperi, a pumped voltage VPP, and a bulk voltage VBB, and uses the generated voltages. The semiconductor integrated circuit includes a power supply apparatus that receives the external supply power and the ground power and supplies the received power to circuit blocks in the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Because of a high integration density and a high-speed operation of the semiconductor integrated circuit, a potential level of the external supply power is decreasing. Therefore, the external supply power and the ground power input to the power supply apparatus are increasingly affected by parasitic components, and thus stability is reduced. The parasitic components that exist in the power supply apparatus may be divided into resistive and capacitive parasitic components. In order to ignore the parasitic components, a plurality of resistors and a plurality of capacitors are installed in the power supply apparatus. Currently, the power supply apparatus has been designed such that the power supply apparatus ignores the resistive parasitic component or minimizes resistance values of the plurality of resistors.
When the resistors have the minimum resistance values, it is possible to expect an improvement in operating efficiency of the power supply apparatus.
However, when the semiconductor integrated circuit is exposed to various external environments after a mounting process, despite the reduction in the resistance values, it may be impossible to ensure the improvement in the operating efficiency of the power supply apparatus. This is because the parasitic component in the power supply apparatus varies according to various environments.